


Happy ending

by Evanstanwrites



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Shitty Childhood, Suicide Attempt, heavy angst at the start, loving adoptive family, shitty parrent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: How art can bring people together and bring a happy ending





	Happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> I know the beginning is heavy but please sit through this with me it gets better.

It was already late and dark outside, my 15 year old self still wide awake. I was waiting for my mother to come home. She went out yesterday evening with some friends to a bar in the city but she still hasn’t come home yet. This was not the first time she left me home alone when she went drinking. She goes out every weekend, she leaves the Friday evening and somewhere during the Sunday she returns. Most of the time she is drunk. Nobody knows, for the outside world she is the most perfect and loving mother. I never see her loving side, only when there are others with us. She uses people mostly men so that they would buy her stuff. She only loves herself and money. She never tells me she loves me because she doesn’t. She hates me and she takes every opportunity to remind me. And I hear you thinking what about your father. Well that’s a different story, a few years ago he left my mother because he fell in love with another man. He loves me, of that I’m sure but he has a very busy job. That’s why I rarely see him. He doesn’t know how my mother treats me and I’m afraid to tell him. Not afraid of him but of what my mother would do to me if I tell someone. She would kill me. She never uses physical violence but more emotional and  verbal. I may be young but I know and understand that what my mother does is not right. On my young age I learned how to cook and everything that involves taking care of a household.

My life was pretty lonely, I had no friends at school. I was shy, I talked to no one. What others of my family thought was strange, when I was 5 I was diagnosed with adhd. I was a happy and energetic child. But then again my parents were still together then. Now I was depressed. Bullied at school and living a hell at home. It wasn’t that long after my live took a change that I started to blame myself for what my mother did to me. I started to punish myself every time my mother yelled at me or ignored me. I hurt myself every time things got bad or hard.

One day at school I was sitting on a bench and secretly looking at the boy I had a crush on when one of his friends came to sit next to me.

“you shouldn’t stare like that y/n. You’re pathetic” he stood and pushed me of the bench.

Comments like that I got every day, it was what happened after school that got to me. I got on my bike ready to go home when I felt someone grab my backpack and give it a hard pull. I fell off my bike right on my butt. When I looked up and saw who stood over me my heart broke the last whole piece. It was Scott, the boy I had a crush on. I was able to holdback my tears until I got back on my bike. I could still hear them laughing. When I came home I was still crying cuz of what happened. And I was late. My mother would be furious, and she was. She didn’t care that I was in tears. It only added to her anger. It was in that moment that I decided I had enough. I would end it all, end my pain. I couldn’t let her get away with it all. But I was stupid; I should’ve kept my mouth cuz what I said next provokt a reaction she never had before.

“I want to move with dad.”

I hardly had finished when her fist made contact with my cheek. I fell to the floor in tears holding on to my face.

“You are staying here with me. You are nothing without me. Never forget that y/n!” she yelled

“God getting you was my biggest mistake” she said under her breath. But I still heard it.

I couldn’t stop crying, I couldn’t do this anymore. I had to end this, even death was better than this life.

I stayed on the floor until I heard my mother’s car drive away. I got up, took the portable phone of the counter and ran to my bedroom. Once I sat on my bed and dialed my father’s mobile number. It went straight to voicemail.

“Hey dad, I just call to say goodbye. I can’t do this anymore. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid she would hurt my again. Under my bed is my diary it will explain everything. Just know I love you daddy”

I hung up and took my razor from my nightstand. I ended it.

Just before my vision became black my mother came in my room. She grabbed my piggybank from my desk and started to leave my room again. Just before she closed the door she said.

“Stupid girl. Lucky me, now I don’t have to care about you anymore”

It was late in the afternoon arriving in a small town and just a few miles away from the big city. I was here to start my new life; I had found a little place I could rent. It was a 1 bedroom apartment it was in the middle of the town so I had a good reach of everything. The place wasn’t that big but it was more than enough for only one person. I was used to living with close to nothing so what I have now was considered luxury.  The apartment was on the second floor and had the beautiful view on the park behind the building. I was already thinking of all the beautiful pictures I could take in that park. Lots of trees stand tall next to each other which made it look like they were hugging each other. I could already imagine how it would look like when the morning sun would shine upon these trees. It would definitely be word getting up early for it. 

I’m an amateur photographer; most pictures are of the nature or buildings. It was occasionally that there were people in them, if there where they were strangers. But I always asked if it was okay to take a picture of them. I had also my own internet blog where I posted all the pictures I took. People could react and make suggestions on it. Some people even wanted to buy them on canvas which was a good extra for me. Besides my photographing work I still had a main job, beginning in two days I would start in the local dinner more on the outside of town.

“Well that was the last one.” My adoptive brother said while dropping the cardboard box full of clothes. “Thanks for the heavy lifting, Mark.”

“Anything for you sweetheart.” Mark said while wrapping his arms around me. After 12 years it was still weird to be handled so sweet and with care. It was a strange feeling to have people care for you and love you. After I woke up in hospital 12 years ago authorities stepped in. My mother got arrested and went to prison. First they wanted my father to take care of me but because of his job he couldn’t. So that’s how I got into foster care, I went from family to family. It was when I was 17 I found a family where I felt home and they decided to adopt me. They truly care for me like one of there on. Like I was truly their daughter and a sister for their son. Now I was 27 and felt like I finally could let go. It wasn’t the first place I would be living alone but it would be the first time I would live further away from my adoptive family.  

“I need to go or I’ll be late for work. If you need anything just call and I’ll be here as fast as I can.”

“Thank you Mark, for everything.”

“I’ll call you tonight when I’m home from work. Take care sis.”

He gives me a last hug and he’s out of the door.

Mark works for the military, first he was just an officer and went with the troupes to the Middle East. Where he spent a couple of years. He doesn’t talk much of his time there; I can only imagine what he would have seen. Now he has an everyday job within the military, he helps train the new recruits. He gives the theoretical classes and the close combat classes.

I spent the rest of the day unpacking and decorating the place. It was already dark once I finally crawled in my bed with my laptop, ready to update my blog. I select a few of my best photo’s I only took a few days before of dogs playing in the park. But just when I was about to log out there is a new message coming in.

**Cevans: It was my mother who showed me your blog. She is a total lover of the arts in every form. When she saw your art work she fell in love with every single piece you made. So when she first showed me I was first quiet skeptical about what I would see, but she was right your work is truly a piece of art. The way you picture things, the way you see live itself is indescribable, I don’t have words for it. Your art is one of a kind and you can feel trough it that you’ve seen a lot of cruelty in the world. I hope you find your peace in your art work, you truly deserve it.**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of your night and I’m looking forward to seeing more of your beautiful work.**

**Sincerely,**

**C.**

I didn’t know what to think of the message, it was the first time since I had my blog someone took the time to just write to me and tell her this. The tears where streaming down my cheeks and quickly hit the reply button.

**y/n: dear C. thank you for your kind message, that really meant a lot to me. Making these photo’s means a lot to me and when someone calls it art and loves what I do, it gives me a meaning in live. And yes it does give me some peace of mind in a kind of way, thank you you’re really a kind person.**

**Love,**

**y/n**

Weeks went peacefully by, but working at the dinner didn’t fulfill me. It felt like a task to drag myself to every day. But at the bright side every day I got home there was a message waiting. Since that day I got that message from cevans, we didn’t stop talking to each other. In time I learned his name was Chris and worked in the entertainment industry. He didn’t tell me what it was exactly what he did but I made my peace with it that I may never know. During these past weeks we talked almost every day. I also knew he was currently working in another state and missed his family a lot but skyped them whenever he could.

**Cevans: hey y/n found new spots to shoot already?**

**y/n: hey Chris, no I haven’t. I think it’s time for a road trip. You know some nice places to go to? Do I even deserve this?**

**Cevans: plenty! I can send you a few addresses if you want, shouldn’t be that far from where you live.**

**Hey you deserve it all, even a happy ending ;)**

So as promised he had sent the addresses to the most beautiful places I had ever seen. It also gave me the best photo’s I made in a very long time. So time went on and Chris and I kept talking. He kept traveling the world and guiding me to all the most special pleases. Soon there was an agency specialized in photography standing in front of my door offering a full time job as one of their main photographer. But I would be tanking more than just nature shots; other agency could hire me for shoots.

Today marked the day Chris first messaged me. It was a wonder how the friendship grew. Still I never had met him in person but outside the mails we started to call each other. We talked for hours; I couldn’t understand how close you could get without ever meeting each other. I felt at ease talking with him, he calmed my mind. I could even talk about my past with him; he made me a new person. I started to live my live more, let my past go. I even stopped hiding my scars when I was in public. Trust in my self started to flow through my veins. For the first time I was happy. He made me happy, a man without a face made me happy.

I took a deep breath; I stood just outside a building in phoenix. It was comic con, one of the biggest events and I was gonna be a part of it. It was the organization that had requested that I would take the photos for the photo booth. I didn’t have time to ask who the guests of that day were so I hoped it wasn’t too well known celebs. I couldn’t afford to freak out once you would meet them.

“Are you y/n?” a voice called out next to me.

“Yeah sorry I spaced out a second.”

“Well understandably, if I were you I would too.” The woman laughed and guided me inside the building.

After a while walking through what looked like a maze we ended up in a room with a green screen.

“I’ll give you some time to set up, the first guest will be here any second so we can start with the photos as soon as possible.”

I just gave her a nod and started to unpack my camera.

It wasn’t much later a soft knock sounded through the room and the door opened. My back was facing the door so I couldn’t see who walked in. busy unpacking my bag I didn’t heard the footsteps coming closer and stopping right behind me. So when I got up and turned around I got the shock of my life. In front of me stood none other than actor Chris Evans. I didn’t even notice I dropped my book with my work I had in my hands till he dropped his gaze from my face to the floor.

“Let me help with that.”  Chris said while bending through his knees and took my book in his hands.

That voice, I heard it before. Soon it all fell in place was he the Chris I was talking to all that time. The voice I fell in love with. I turned my gaze to his face and saw him looking at an open page in the book. The picture he was looking at was one of the favorites of the Chris I was talking to.

The look of surprise washed over his face when his gaze landed back on me.

“y/n?”

“Chris?”

It was him; I was in love with Chris Evans. Before I even knew Chris had dropped the book and had both his hands framing my face. His lips were soft and warm moving in sync with mine. But before I had time to really understand what had happened he pulled away but rested his forehead against mine.

“You do deserve a happy ending, let me be yours.”   


End file.
